


29 days

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moon Cycles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Stiles Stilinski, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stiles is Derek's mate, his Omega. Due to a genetic disruption they are cursed to be together "in human form" only once a month, on a full moon. The rest of the time Stiles is a man and Derek is a black wolf, standing guard over his one true love. This cycle Stiles is in heat which makes parting with Derek even more difficult.





	29 days

**Author's Note:**

> My heart felt for them. Written in Stiles' pov.  
> Hope you like it!

Dusk brings forth another endless night and darkness creeps in like a thief stealing the day. It covers the landscape with its long reach, shadowing even my weary heart with its unforgiving tentacles.  
Though the night is chilly, I toss in my empty bed, burning in my skin. Yearning and longing for _him_.  
My Alpha.  
  
I steal a glance to the shape guarding me. Two red eyes fixate me and then stare up through the dormers. He’s studying the passage.  
The dark wolf creates a perfect silhouette as the moonlight crests the nearby hill. He barks loudly, scratching at the frame. I shake my head.   
“Not yet, Derek. Not yet, my one and only.”  
  
It hasn’t peaked. Derek is still in animal form.  
I moan in anticipation. It starts at the back of my throat and rumbles to my thirsty lips. Derek mewls.  
  
The heart beating anxiously under my sweaty palm mimics the low pulse in my turgid cock. I dare run my fingers over its blistering heat, it twitching under my caress. I want more. I need more. But I wait. It will be so much sweeter.  
   
How long has it been? 29? 30 days? Finally, the moon is full. The steel plug I removed a while ago reflects a sliver of its light and my slick is already seeping into the sheets below as my thighs shake.  
  
Fuck. I’m on fire.  
  
The silence is deafening as I lay in my bed in disquieted repose. Soon. I perceive the transition of the tide with my shifting consciousness.  
Time is of no consequence to me or the Alpha. It is eternal in this broken place. But this delay… it’s agonizing. This spell, this unending condemnation is our penance for loving too much.  
My tongue tastes only desperate expectation until once a month I can sample him as a man once more.  
  
My pulse races and my skin prickles. Something moves in the shadows and rises.    
  
A barely audible moaning of floorboards averts me of his presence. The weight distribution has shifted.  
“My love,” he whispers, the warmth of his sweet breath lingering against my exposed neck. One simple touch conveys the protection and security I only possess when he is present by my side. Whether man or wolf he makes me feel safe.  
  
I exhale.  
“Derek, my everything…” I whimper, reaching for him.  
Our lips catch what is left of my words and we swallow them up. He sniffs my hair and traces circles into the tender flesh beneath my ear with the tip of his eager tongue. I literally melt into his touch, the lengths of our bodies relaxing into one another like two pieces of thawing ice.  
  
I touch him everywhere I can. His perfectly round buttocks, his firm back. The chest hair I love to sleep against scratches my cheek gently.  
His fingertips explore my smaller hills and valleys. Derek slinks lower and lower, scenting me, until he growls from beneath my sex.  
“You’re in heat, my Omega,” voice deep in a lustful whisper. My eyes shine as I nod.   
  
Derek’s fingers lace with mine and his other hand grabs my aching cock. Sable tresses peak from between my fingers as I guide him on my length.  
“Derek, fuck…” I hiss and buck into his fist. His ministrations continue until I risk release.  
“Stiles…” he murmurs.  
I spend all month plugged, waiting for the gift of my Alpha’s cock. My heat is synched up with the full moon this time and I beg Derek for it. I’d beg on my knees if I had to.  
  
“Please, Alpha… I need you. I need your Alpha cock. Please give me your knot.”  
My eyes are surely blown as are his. A thin rim of sea green remains around his dark pupils as he pulls off, face shiny in my slick and his spit.  
Perfectly muscled biceps lift him to a kneeling position. His fat, uncut cock bounces against his belly. I want to taste him but he is eager. It’s my heat. It’s sent him into a fury of lust.  
  
“Stiles, roll over.”  
I whine in need. I shift and bodies bend to find their best place. I inch my ass and arch it, giving in to him like the Omega bitch I am. His member finds its place on its own. I push back without permission and he slaps my right butt cheek. Hard. It leaves a red welt.   
“Omega, I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.”  
My hole is swollen and leaky, I can feel it dripping down the inside of my thighs.  
“Yes Alpha,” I gripe. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Derek leans in, smelling me. Unable to resist he gyrates his head as his mouth and fingers explore my opening. I can barely keep myself erect my arms tremble so much. Two fingers, then three. Gaping and a tongue. I can't keep it together.  
“I want you, Omega. You’re mine, mate.” It’s the truth. I’m his. No one will ever take his place nor question it.  
  
At long last it happens. Strong hands grip me on hip and shoulder and the Alpha’s full eight inches penetrate me with one long thrust. It’s a delicious burn, thick in girth as Derek pushes harder and deeper.  
“Aww fuck Stiles…” he utters.    
Finally satiated when he bottoms out, I scream his name in ecstasy. I only wish it could fill me up for forever. I press back until his big balls don’t slap against me with his furious impaling.   
“God Derek, my Alpha…. Please…”  
  
Derek furiously pounds into me, tearing into my neck from behind with just the tips of his fangs. Little droplets of blood fall to the covers below and I am near disintegration.  
Through gritted teeth, as I feel his bulbous growing inside me, stretching me to full capacity, I implore him  “I want you,...Jesus I want you for eternity Derek.”  
  
Blinking lights and ringing in my ears. I’m completely lost in my Alpha. His chest rises and falls against my back and he fucks me in a sweet rhythm, slow and synchronized until he himself is skirting his end.  
“I’m cumming, Stiles. I’m cumming,” he growls into my nape as he breaks skin. A flood of warmth pumps into me as more blood trickles down the groove of my back. Derek laps it up with his swollen mouth.  
I think I feel a tear roll down my cheek.  
The Alpha howls.  
“Derek, I love you…” escapes my lips. He rests his bearded cheek against me, shuckling inside me as if in prayer. The knot has sealed.

His trembling hand returns to my glistening dick as Derek continues to gently rock within me. I’m so close that all it takes is three short strokes (and my Alpha’s permission) for hot ropes of cum to give me delicious relief.  
“Shh, Stiles,” he sibilates. “Shh my beautiful Omega. Cum for your Alpha. Cum for me.”  
“Oh god Derek oh sweet god…” I can barely make out the laments as I break.  
  
Our night is almost up. I despair. We lie in a hot, sticky mess as his knot subsides and then he slips out of me. I bite into my lip. The sudden emptiness is tragic.  
  
How can we be so cursed?! Tears stream down the slopes of my face, like they do every month, and Derek kisses them away.  
“Don’t cry,” he begs. “At least we can be together once a cycle.”  
  
It’s not a consolation. But there’s no choice.  
The moon, gray and cold, peers in through the steamy glass in apathy. It’s nothing but a grand, hoary monolith of rock, oblivious to how much pain it causes due to its very nature.  
“I have to go Stiles.”  
I know he does. I know.  
  
I watch him disappear into the shadows once more as I call out for him and tell him I’ll love him for all time.  
When he’s turned again, I stand, wiping the tears from my heavy eyes. I offer my hand and the dark wolf licks it.  
  
My maddening reflections are my only constant companion. Derek the wolf climbs up into the stone-cold bed that has become my prison.  
As the moon ascends past my dormers, all light fades. I pull the frigid sheet over my head, snuggle into my Alpha, and beseech for his human return.  
Until then I am left with echoes of his midnight whispers, my hands fisted into his soft, black fur. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Likes and comments are welcome and appreciated. I've had some health issues (it's been a long couple months) but I am slowly working through my list of wips.  
> Thanks for your patience and continuing support.


End file.
